Love Hurts
by ACoolKid
Summary: What happens when the one person you love leaves prison and your forced be alone but later you receive a phone call from an unknown number and your whole world is flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Alex was a year out of Litchfield Prison. Piper was still stuck behind the iron bars that had kept her apart from Alex for so many years throughout their various amounts of drama. As far as Alex was concerned she always wanted to be caught up on the Litch gossip even from the outside. She and Nicky would share information and gossip about both inside and the outside world. It was the one way for them to still be connected seeing as Nicky was her best friend and was just barely surviving without her. Alex would ask occasionally about Piper but Nicky would say nothing. Not because she didn't care but mainly because she rarely ever saw the blonde haired blue eyed woman around, since Alex's departure she had taken it really badly and preferred to be alone for the rest of her time here in Litch as much as it bothered Nicky to leave her alone it just became something she had no choice in the matter. Piper Had just become back from MAX recently, something Alex had no clue about because both Nicky and Piper didn't want to worry the raven haired wonder.

The pantie business went to hell. Piper was still distraught about what happened to Alex in the greenhouse that she didn't name anyone so she was sent down the hill. Everyone respected her even more. Piper was beaten and attacked 24/7 in Max and Stella wasn't enjoying the blondes existence either. Piper thought she deserved this so just took every hit like a champ and made no movements of running. The old Piper Chapman had died and was nowhere to be seen. Since Max Piper has learned to not take shit from no one but with that she also rarely spoke to anyone. Piper had spent 6 months in Max, that's six months of Nicky having to lie to Alex and make up bullshit just to keep both her friends happy.

Some nights Nicky would talk to the blonde because she really didn't care how much she would hate it, Nicky knew Piper needed human conversations so she didn't get thrown into Psych. Since being in MAX herself she knew all too well what a place like that could do to someone especially someone like Piper. It wasn't long after her arrival back at Litchfield that Piper received a phone call from a voice she had no trouble remembering. The sound of his voice brought shivers down her spine.

"Hello Chapman" the voice rumbled into Piper's ear.

Piper was confused as to why he was calling for her, she tried to explain that Alex had been out for a year and was no longer in Litchfield but he didn't care. He went on to explain that he wanted her in his cartel. Kubra was explaining Piper's new job and why she had no choice to take part or he would send his men to kill Alex. Piper knew better to question her loyalities to him and accepted his request. Kubra had gotten his lawyers to pull her out of Prison.

Nicky wasn't happy when she was told. Nicky was concerned for Piper but understood her reasoning. "What should I tell Alex?" Nicky asked.

"Tell her what you want im doing this to take care of her, i dont deserve her but im sure as hell going to let her have other people" Piper sighed and kissed Nicky's cheek before walking out of the doors for the last time.

Of course Alex called like clockwork and of course she asked about Chapman. Nicky panicked and blurted out Piper was in max and would be there for 6months. Alex was taken back. Her whole world shuddered at the thought of Pipes in Max.

The 6 months had gone by so quickly and Piper was now at a higher rank than Alex could ever have imagined. Piper was too good. Kubra loved working with her. She was quick to deliever and all the woman she hired were also sucessful. This cartel was working.

One night in the bar in town Piper walked in an she smiled at the familar sight of Alex and this girl she had been seeing for a few weeks. Piper would watch from a far still laughing at Alex for having a type. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and she had just graduated from Columbia. As per usual a blonde fuzzy haired girl would join her.

"You know she still talks about you" Nicky smiled at Piper.

Piper let out a small smile "She's safe and Happy it's perfect" Piper mumbled.

"When's your next shipment?" Nicky asked Piper.

"Tomorrow" Piper's smile faded, it meant leaving again something Piper would never get used too.

Nicky's smile faded too. "Are you ever just going to stay longer than three days? I miss you Piper" Nicky whispers.

Piper kisses her cheek. "I miss you too and i'll speak to kubra and see what i can do?" Piper tells Nicky as she watches her crazy friends smile appear on her face.

They both watch Alex interacting with her girlfriend. They were cute. Nicky and Piper were dating. It was weird at first but Kubra wanted Piper to have a companion to keep her distracted and Nicky was desperate after finding out that Morello had gotten married. It didn't take long for the weirdness to subside and the feelings of love to flow through. Piper and Nicky were a hard bond to break and Nicky hated it when Piper would go away on business and she slowly began to understand how Piper felt when Alex would ignore her or kick her out of her life from time to time. Piper was nothing like Alex, she called every day and would come and see her when she was home. They decided not to travel together and only do that on vacations and no work was involved.

Piper's phone rang and Alex flinched when she heard a familar ring tone but it wasn't her phone. She looked around for the phone that the ring tone belonged too. Nicky saw her confusion and told Piper to duck behind the bar. Once the ringing stopped Alex relaxed. "You gotta go?" Nicky's smile faded as Piper nodded. "Love you Nicky" Piper kissed her girlfriend before walking outside of bar. Nicky walked back over to Alex's table with the drinks.

"Took you long enough"Alex's girl spoke.

" Where's Alex?" Nicky asked ignoring her.

"Outside smoking" She muttered.

Nicky walked outside to see Alex leaning against the wall. "Some girl you got in there Vause" Nicky cracked a joke.

"I heard that ring tone Nicky he's coming for me" Alex shuddered.

Nicky couldn't lie to her anymore. "He's not after you Alex, he was calling another person in the bar".

Alex looked up confused. "Who?".

Nicky breathed in deeply. She explained the whole story to Alex. Vause went quiet.

"Piper works for Kubra?" She asked again hoping she had misheard Nicky.

"Yes, but it's too keep you safe she was actually in the bar with you and has been for a few months she come here to watch you being safe and happy" Nicky smiled.

"She'll be back here in a few weeks if you two want to talk"Nicky was happy that her two friends could meet.

How would the reunion go?


	2. Chapter 2

The new shipment was all the way on the other side of world. Piper got her tickets and went to the airport. She had defiantly done a complete full circle. Piper was heading back to Cambodia for a delivery Alex once made in their past relationship. Kubra had explained the rules and Piper followed them. She never failed him, it started as a way to protect Alex but now it was that and much more. Piper enjoyed this job. The rush and the thrill was out of this world. Looking to her left she sees her drug mules getting their tickets and standing in the corner. So proud of them and promised herself to give them drinks after the job was done. This would be her last shipment in a while as Kubra has decided to give her a month off as he tries to lay low as someone ratted him out. Kubra didn't want anything to happen to his prize employee.

It took 8 hours go get to Cambodia. Once she entered the airport the memories of her and Alex came flooding through. She smiles as she witnesses a couple's reunion. Alex used to meet her here when Piper would come to visit. They'd be all gay about it. Alex spoiled her well that was until work called. Piper felt her phone buzz.

Nicky: Hope you had a safe flight Chapman: P

Piper smiled at the message and wrote back.

Piper: No the plane crashed and I'm in heaven with really good cell service: P

Nicky started laughing. It was how their relationship worked. Humor and Love.

Nicky: That's good, when you coming home. x

Piper smile grew and a smirk was what replaced it.

Piper: Never, I'm going to meet a Cambodian woman and never come home

Nicky snickered and mutters something about Cambodia girls.

Nicky: Okay well you stay safe :/

Piper knew she had gone to far.

Piper: I'll be home in 48 hours then you have me to yourself for a month 3 x

Nicky smiled, she forgot she was with friends and her smile was quickly removed as to not get asked a shit tone of questions.

Nicky: See You Soon Then Chapman, Love You xx

Piper: Love you too Nichols

Piper started walking towards her taxi cab and the drive to her hotel room had begun.

Unfortunately for Nicky everyone started asking questions.

"So how is chapman" laughed Big Boo.

"She's fine, she's there safe and sound as per usual" Nicky smirked.

"Where's she off to now?" Morello asked with her arms linked around her husband Christopher.

"She's in Cambodia" Nicky smiled at the thought of Piper in a bikini.

Red could see right through Nicky and smiled softly "She will be fine Nicky Trust me" Red cooed as she wrapped her arm around Nicky's neck.

Nicky loved that her ma could tell when she was putting up a brave face, fact of the matter is Nicky always got nervous when Piper would be out of the country and in this cartel. She knows it's good money but Nicky is worried Piper will turn back to drugs again. In fact everyone was, but Nicky trusted Piper to make only the right decisions.

Piper had arrived at her penthouse suite; Kubra really knew how to make a girl feel special. The hotel penthouse was amazing. She took pictures of her bedroom and teased Nichols with every comment attached to those pictures. As per usual Nicky would smirk to herself and just be beaming with pride over her Piper.

Unfortunately for Piper her joy was short lived when she received a phone call from Jessica who was her top drug mule.

"Piper...Amber fucked up the delivery!" Jessica panicked down the phone.

Taking a deep controlled breath Piper then called Amber.

"What the hell happened?" Piper tries to control herself.

"I sent the wrong drugs to the wrong drug lord" Amber cried down the line.

Piper texted Kubra.

Piper: Amber fucked up. Going to go and fix the problem.

Kubra: What did she do?

Piper: She gave the last of our D list drugs to Lucifer and it was meant for recollection to head back to New York.

Kubra arranged for his men to take care of the problem. He really couldn't afford to let Piper risk her life for this one mistake. However it was now Piper's job to fire Amber. Which she decided she would do tomorrow, as she would be flying home in a few hours.

Nicky was at home in their apartment bored out of her mind. She decided to warm up the food Piper had left for her whilst she away knew too well that Nicky would rather starve than cook for herself. Red was always happy when Piper would make food for Nicky because Red wasn't always available to feed her stupid daughter. Once she was digging into her food she received a text from Alex.

Alex: You busy?

Nicky: No why?

Alex: Can I come over?

Nicky: Sure, What's going on?

Alex: Nm Just lonely

Nicky mumbled, "You and me both don't feel special".

It was only 10 minutes later until Nicky heard a knock on the door. "IT'S OPEN!" Nicky yelled as she was putting away her food for later.

Alex stood in her doorway taking off her leather jacket. Nicky said she would be right back and to make herself at home.

Alex looked around the apartment soaking up any information she never really got to learn about Nicky in Litchfield. She saw various photos of family and friends. Various posters of rock bands and other art deco. She smiled at how creative Nicky seemed to be. Alex noticed that someone else must live here as well as this was too much stuff even for Nicky to have possibly hoarded. Then blonde haired blue eyes photograph caught Alex's eye. Holding it in her hands Alex's heart began to race it was Piper. For a minute Alex forgot to ask why a there was a picture of her in Nicky's apartment but she was lost in her beauty. Same piercing blue eyes that could get that damn girl out of anyone's trouble. Nicky walked in to see Alex holding the photograph of Piper. The frame said "My love".

Alex looked up at Nicky.

Nicky gulped as Alex got up.

"How is she?" Alex squeaked out with watery green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stood up with watery eyes and looked into Nichols eyes with complete sadness. Nichol's heart just sank. The feeling of wanting to hold Alex close to her and lie about their relationship but she couldn't. Nicky just stood there. Alex looked at the frame closer and finally read my love on the bottom and looked up at Nicky with pain ridden eyes.

"My l-love?" Alex stuttered out.

Nicky's heart was now in her throat. "Piper and I have been dating since I got out a few months ago, it was a way to keep her safe, Kubra wanted her to have a companion. Piper didn't want-" Nicky got interrupted by Alex.

"She didn't want to date a mule" Alex voice was small and vulnerable.

"Yes, at first it was just to keep both my best friends safe but we grew and i guess what i'm trying to say Vause is I love Pipes" Nicky embraced herself for Vause to lash out, but instead Alex sat back onto the couch.

Alex just walked over and started to cry into Nichols shoulder. Taken back Nicky just rubs Vause's back trying to soothe her sobs.

Alex finally manages to stutter out a "Thank- You" muffled into Nichols jumper. Her grip and tears were still strong with rough breathing. Nichols just let her ride out the emotions. Everything was silent until Nichols phone rang. Alex looked up and whispered "Is that Piper?". Nicky just ignored her question and kept holding onto her as she was scared to let her best friend go.

A ding entered the room it was a notification letting Nichols know that the new 100,000,000 was in her bank account from this week's shipment.

In Columbia with Piper she was calling but got no response but just assumed Nicky was sleeping and left her a cute voice message. Smiling as she saw the money she made this weekend creep into her bank account and that Nicky had gotten her share. Since leaving Litchfield her mother disowned her and took her off the will. Nicky had nothing. Piper always put a larger sum of money in Nicky's but she didn't know that, if Piper was found out Nicky would kick her butt and yell at her. Nicky always says she doesn't deserve Piper.

In Piper's mind she was making up for all the hell she put everyone through in Litchfield with her dramas and schemes. The pantie business did help with her current job. Piper was loving being a part of the cartel and Kubra loved her working for him. Before heading to bed she received a text message from him informing her she is now officially on a months leave. This made Piper very happy a whole month with just herself and Nicky. Another time to check out Alex and make sure she's 100% safe and kept happy. Piper wouldn't pause for a second if Alex's new girlfriend hurt her in anyway. Piper had connections. She made connections. Also she's learnt a thing or two from that fight with Pennstatucky in Litchfield. No one would dream to mess with her. So why would she let someone hurt Alex, the person she is doing all this for, to protect and keep them happy.

Piper called Red to let her know she would be available for work on Saturday for a whole month then she would be back on her travels. She worked with Red on her off season to keep herself busy but also it was a good excuse to give to Alex if they ever bumped into each other. Red loved having her other daughter run the kitchen with her. Piper was never a bother to Red and sometimes Piper would pay her back by placing some money in her bank account, which Red found out about and was very angry with Piper about it but eventually learned it's just her way of saying thank you. Red couldn't be more happy for Nicky for actually falling in love with Piper due to their chemistry it was a weird yet wonderful relationship they both had and it made Red a very happy mother.

The next morning Piper is saying goodbye to her mules and wishing them the best without her. They grew nervous about the idea of not having Piper for a month. They grew to respect Piper and they loved working with her anyone else was scary. After getting comfy on the plane she texted Nicky.

Piper: I'll be home in 8 hours :) Xx

Nicky: Looking forward to seeing you :) x

Piper smiled as the plane took off taking her back to New York and back to her "normal life".

Nicky put away her phone and started to clean the apartment. Nicky was never one to keep the apartment clean and tidy, she always had the gang who was out of Litchfield over and things would never not get rowdy. Especially when it was Alex and Nicky shit would always get crazy. So Nicky needed to clean. Nicky wanted to get everything ready so they could just catch up and be all gay together like they usually are whenever they are together.

9 hours later and Piper is outside their apartment. Opens the apartment door to her very wild haired beautiful girlfriend sitting on their couch watching Grey's Anatomy. Piper smiled adoring the sight in front of her. She then noticed how clean the apartment was and seemed impressed nodding at how very clean it had been, but full well knowing she did this before she came home. Nicky finally draws her attention away from the T.V and a smile lights up her face as she walks over to Piper wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Welcome home baby" Nicky smiled into the hug. They kissed for what seemed like forever pouring love for each other into one kiss.

Piper was suddenly distracted by a ding on her phone which made her grow in concern. Reaching for her phone she turned away from Nicky for a brief moment smiling at the message.

The message read.

100,000 USD Transferred into the bank account of Miss Alexandria Vause Successful.

Nicky grew impatient and threw her phone onto the couch then went back to their previous activity.

In the back of Piper's mind she was smiling knowing Alex was safe and now would get some of the money Piper is making as she knows Alex is struggling to get a job.

Will Alex find out about this mysterious money? How will she feel?

It's good to have Piper and Nicky back together but what about Alex.?


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day when Nicky was working at the bar again that Alex came over to her and started making a conversation. "When does Piper get home?" Alex smiles at Nichols.

Nicky smiled wide, "She came home last night and should be dropping by later today" As if speaking of the devil. Her blonde haired blue eyed angel walked through the doors of the bar flashing a smile at Nichols as she made her way over to Red.

"Wow.. She's" Alex starts but Nicky finishes "I know" as she smirks. Alex feels her heart swell with love for the blonde that used to be her girlfriend before Litchfield and before the drugs took over her life. Alex has short flashbacks of her being a bar just like this one meeting the one woman who changed her life forever.

 _Hey, you, Laura Ingalls Wilder._

 _We're escaping America before the apocalypse._

 _Want to come? Sorry? What can I get for you? Oh, hi, I was wondering if you're hiring? No, I'm sorry._

 _Well, can I leave this with you? Honestly, it's just going to end up in a drawer somewhere, so Okay._

 _Well, can I have a margarita then? That I can do for you._

 _It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think? Let's see this._

 _Steve's Greek Cuisine? Le Grand Fromage? Bullshit, bullshit._

 _You need a lesson in fudging a resume._

 _Do you work here? Are you fucking kidding me? Manager, Polly Harper._

 _No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge._

 _Who is that really? - It's my friend._

 _\- (LAUGHS) You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you? No._

 _So, Piper Chapman, "A Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making diners feel good._

 _" Mmm._

 _That sounds kind of dirty._

 _You can put that on my tab._

 _"Safe, clean, and careful when handling food and drink._

 _" (LAUGHS) Oh, gosh._

 _I like that in a woman._

 _What else do I need to know about you? Who are you? My name is Alex._

 _And what do you do, Alex? Besides make fun of strangers in bars? I work for an international drug cartel._

 _(LAUGHS) Oh, come on._

Alex snaps out her thoughts to see Nicky sliding her over a drink. "Drink this you look like you've just seen a ghost" laughing with her usual Nicky grin.

Once Piper was done with talking to Red and put on her badge she went straight behind the bar and started to serve the customers. Red and Nicky look at each other with proud smiles, the blonde had learnt a lot in the past year and both were happy see her home safe and sound as well as out of Kubra's grasp. Both knew that the month holiday was simply due to the court trials that Alex had in a few weeks due to Alex being assaulted by her old cartel. Piper had no clue about this such assault,Nicky knew she had something to do behind it but never wanted to put pressure on Piper to spill the beans as to why. At 1pm it was Nicky's break but Piper still had another 30minutes before her break started so she told Nicky she would be outside in 30 which resulted in a smirk and wink from her beloved girlfriend. Shaking her head with a sheepish grin she continued to work on her side of the bar until she heard. "Pipes?" Alex whispered.

The sound of her husky ex girlfriend calling her name was enough to send shivers down her spine and make her knees weak. A smile started to form before she looked up to see Alex in her usual leather jacket and she had re dyed her hair blue at the tips. Piper smiled internally at how young she still looked even though they were much older. Looking at herself in the bar tables reflection her smile faltered when she saw her new scar from last shipment visible. After fixing her shirt before welcoming Alex in with a hug. "Where's the girlfriend?" Piper smiled at Alex.

"She's at her parents for the weekend" Alex smiled back at Piper with the classic Vause grin.

"You have a type i see" Piper nudges Alex playfully.

"I do not, what is with you and everyone saying i have a type?" Alex nudged Piper back softly.

"Hm.. Blonde hair.. blue eyes and she's a little big WASPY hm.. yeah there is a pattern here" Piper smiles with her eat shit grin at Alex.

"Okay, okay so i have a type, do you like her?" Alex smiles hoping that both her girls can be friends.

"She's alright, Nicky tells me she's meh" Piper shrugs at Alex.

"She's a handful that's for sure" Alex smiles at memories of her new Gf and the last weekend that landed her at Nicky's apartment doorstep.

Their conversation was interrupted by a text message telling Piper that the rest of the money had gone into Alex's account. Piper hoped Alex didn't have the same ding because then she would find out about what Piper is doing and so would Nicky.

Piper saw Alex's phone flash. "I best go after Nicky before she wonders why i'm not outside it was nice seeing you again Al" Piper said before exiting the building realising she left her phone on the bar table.

Alex looked at her phone to see large amounts of cash into her bank account. She looked at it confused. There was no way she earned 5,000,000 dollars from working at her bookstore in town. Alex took a deep breathe and looked through Pipers phone to see she bank details. Alex was hurt and pissed off that Piper would send her money like a fucking child.

Piper was outside with Nicky. "I have to go home" Piper whispered in a hurry.

"Why what's wrong?" Nicky was concerned.

"I left my phone on the bar could you get it and bring it home for me babes" Piper kissed her cheek. She almost made it out of the bar however Alex caught her in time. Handed over her phone. "You left this" Alex spat at Piper causing her to gulp. Alex looked at Piper with warm green eyes of pain. "Stop sending me your drug money!" Alex pushed Piper.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay on your own!" Piper replied calmly.

"I'm a grown woman Piper! I can handle myself!" Alex yelled at Piper.

Nicky tried to calm down Alex but that only made things worse.

"And you get yourself out of Litchfield just to fuck my best friend! I know what you two are! How could you both!" Alex was beyond pissed it didn't help that she was drunk.

"I'm sorry Alex but i had no choice"Piper started to yell back but was cut off. "You had a choice, you could of just let me leave this fucking country and start new but you brought me back to fucking litchfield and almost got me killed then by magic you get out and start fighting for the side that almost got me killed, no fuck you Piper Fuck you!" Alex pushed Piper really hard against the bar wall.

Nicky struggled to hold back Alex but they both look to the floor shocked when they see Piper laying on the floor bleeding out. Nicky drops her grip on Alex to rush next to Piper who was now unconcious. Alex felt a sudden rush of guilt as seeing Piper in this state because of her sobered her up real quick. Before Alex could say sorry Red stood behind her. "I think it's your time to leave" Red knew Alex was drunk and didn't mean to inflict pain onto Piper but Red knew she couldn't control Nicky if she lashed out on Alex.

Nicky got up from Piper and walked over to Alex. "She did this for you" Red tries to pull her back over but Nicky gets out of her ma's grip. "She loves you, she puts up with his bullshit for you and this is how you repay her?" Nicky snapped. "Stay away from her Alex".


	5. Chapter 5

Piper awoke in a hospital room with the sound of beeping machines. Blinked a few times trying to remember how she got here. Confused and concussed lead her nowhere. Looking to her left she sees no one beside her. Trying to get up she realises she's been connected to a bazillion different wires to like twenty different machines. Shaking her head knowing full well Nicky had something to do with all this worrying and damn machines. No one really knew this about Nicky but Piper and Morello but Nicky really did have a caring heart and she was a worrier. Never about herself but when it came to people she cared deeply about that was a whole different story.

Piper tried to sit up causing a concerned Nicky to wake up from laying in the couch at the bottom of Piper's hospital bed. "Piper?" Nicky's voice was raspy which made Piper's heart hurt more as she could hear the pain in her voice.

Piper managed to sit up to see Nicky's eyes meet hers. Full of concern and heartbreak. Moments later there silence was interrupted by Red whose warm smile made Piper feel safe and sound again. Only Red knew what the scars on her side of her chest were from because Piper had only told Red the story behind them. Warmly smiling at Nicky Red relaxed both females.

"Vause is such an ass!" Nicky blurts out after enduring too much silence. Piper shook her head slowly as not to get too dizzy.

"She was right Nicky i shouldn't have over stepped my boundaries with her" Piper's voice was small and broken. Red picked up on her sadness and walked over to comfort her.

"Well she still didn't need to knock you out!" Nicky was beyond pissed at herself if anything. Piper knew this and comforted her girlfriend with her smile.

Red needed to get to the bottom of Piper's scaring and asked Nichols to wait outside.

"How did your scar come about piper?" Red asked.

Piper lifted up her shirt and saw a mark that only brought back more memories of the night she doesn't want to remember. The pain from that night was stuff of nightmares. The scar reminds her of anything she would do for Alex Vause. That night she knew Kubra was planning something against her. Vause's lawyers had brought up a chance to get back at him. He wanted her taken care off and Piper knew she would be the one put up to it to prove her loyalty. It was a game Chapman didn't want to partake in, not only would it hurt Alex but it could have killed her. Piper had to kill or seriously hurt Alex to gain Kubra's trust fully. But instead Piper hurt herself to save the woman she loves. Alex was unaware of that evening. Piper fought off a lot of Kubra's strongest men without a scratch but Adin wouldn't let her get away that easy and dug a knife into her chest. It tore as they fought for the gun in his hand that was aiming for Alex's bedroom window as she watched her sleep peacefully. A gun shot was fired and Alex woke up and saw nothing but Piper was bleeding out and covered in a mix of her own and Adin's blood. She had killed him. Piper Chapman was now a drug mule and a murderer but it was either him or her and Piper had to go home to her friends and family.

After telling Red the story she opened her eyes to see Red hugging her tightly. Red never thought Piper as that strong to fight for anyone. She remembers the weak Piper from Litchfield. How times have changed. Looking at the door. Nicky looks at Piper with tears in her eyes knowing her girlfriend almost died in the hands of her best friend. Nicky was no longer pissed at Vause and walked out of the room and called to tell her what she had just heard.

Visting hours were over and Piper was all alone and about to fall asleep when her phone buzzed she smiled at the name that popped up on her screen.

Alex :Pipes?

Piper: Alex? :)

Alex: How you feeling?

Piper: Better.

Alex: I'm so sorry

Piper: It's fine it was just a scratch.

Alex: No. For the knife in your chest you shouldn't of had to of tried to save me from him.

Piper was taken back.

Piper: I don't regret it.

Alex: You should, ever since that night in the bar i've put you from hell and back.

Piper: Hell and Back were the best moments of my life Al.

Alex: You're weird. I'm still sorry.

Piper: How's your girlfriend?

Alex: I broke up with her.

Piper: Awe Why? What happened?

Alex: I'm in love with someone else.

Piper: Oh. Who?

Alex: A girl named... P.C

Piper's heart skipped a beat. She knew her feelings were wrong she loved Nicky but she couldn't help the urge to text back.

Piper: I love you Alex Vause...


End file.
